Eu Ainda Não te Superei
by Kate Simon Cullen
Summary: Oneshot - Lembrar-se de coisas do passado no dia mais dificil de sua vida pode trazer no final algo de bom... RinSess


_**Eu ainda não te superei**_

-

-

-

-

A lua preenchia a noite de inverno. O frio cortante era intenso e quase ninguém estava na rua e quem estava corria para chegar em seu destino e poder se aquecer. Apenas ela estava ali. Andando calmamente pela calçada que tinha gelo por toda a extensão tornando-a escorregadia. Não se importava com o frio ou em acabar por escorregar. Estava pensativa demais, apenas observando o globo que iluminava o céu negro sem estrelas.

_**E aí?**_

_**Sei que não temos nos falados por um bom tempo**_

_**Estava pensando em você**_

_**E isso me fez feliz**_

_**Tantas coisas para dizer**_

_**E eu escreverei em uma carta**_

_**Pois é mais fácil**_

_**E ficará melhor**_

_**Como está sua mãe? E o seu irmãozinho?**_

_**Ele ainda se parece com você?**_

_**Muitas coisas quero saber**_

_**Gostaria que apenas apertando um botão**_

_**E reescrever toda linha**_

_**Da história minha e sua**_

Suspirou, passando as mãos nos cabelos castanhos longos. Seus olhos antes brilhantes tinham certo tom de opaco e quase se confundiam com o céu daquela noite. Sua roupa não era muito indicada para estar aquela hora da noite, ainda mais com a temperatura caindo cada vez mais. Seu corpo tremia intensamente e logo poderia ter uma hipotermia se não se aquecesse rapidamente. Mas aquilo já na importava mais. O que queria realmente naquele momento era tirá-lo da cabeça de uma vez por todas.

_**Você não sabe, tenho tentado, tentado**_

_**Te tirar de minha cabeça**_

_**Mas não consigo**_

_**Mesmo com o tempo**_

_**Estou perdida e confusa**_

_**Não tenho nada a perder**_

_**Espero ter respostas em breve**_

_**P.S Ainda não te esqueci**_

_**Ainda não te esqueci**_

Uma corrente de ar passou pela garota fazendo seus cabelos se despentearem e seu corpo arrepiar com o frio iminente. Parecia que ela tinha mesmo que pelo menos ir até um café apenas se recuperar um pouco do frio até voltar para casa.

Caminhou por mais algumas quadras passando pelo parque e avistou o café que freqüentava. Olhou para os dois lados da rua antes de atravessar mesmo que não fosse necessário.

Entrando pela porta do estabelecimento foi como se um dia não muito distante no passado voltasse. Sua mente via exatamente onde eles se conheceram a dez anos, da roupa de verão que ele usava e como estava bonito.

Sentou-se no balcão e pediu um chocolate bem quente para viagem e esperou enquanto isso olhou o lugar e escutou a musica que tocava no rádio. Poderia ser apenas uma peça do destino, ou coincidência, mas como ela não era adepta a essas possibilidades ela apenas tinha certeza que aquilo ia acontecer aquela noite, maldita noite de 24 de dezembro.

_**Desculpa, eu não queria ter errado**_

_**Tantos sentimentos que ainda sinto desde quando você se foi**_

_**Eu acho que você pensou que eu esqueceria tudo isso**_

_**Mas parece que sempre tem algo que me faz lembrar você**_

_**Como uma piada ou algo na TV**_

_**Garoto não é fácil**_

_**Quando escuto nossa música sinto todos os velhos sentimentos**_

_**Gostaria que apenas apertando um botão**_

_**Voltemos no tempo**_

_**E eu não deveria estar te contando isso**_

Maldita data que assombrava seus anos a três anos, maldita época que a fazia relembrar de coisas que não queria, maldita influência das pessoas que a fazia agir por impulso... Escrever aquela carta fora tolice e sabia disso, ainda mais sendo pra quem fora, pois tinha certeza de que ele não daria nem o trabalho de lê-la, apenas veria que ela ainda mandava aquelas cartas todo final de ano e jogaria na lareira de sua casa.

Mas ela tentava e como, apenas para esquecê-lo, apenas para tirá-lo pelo menos por aqueles míseros dias de seus pensamentos, em vão, pois bem lá no fundo ela não queria esquecê-los e sim pelo menos revivê-los apenas por mais uma noite.

_**Você não sabe, tenho tentado, tentado**_

_**Te tirar de minha cabeça**_

_**Mas não consigo**_

_**Mesmo com o tempo**_

_**Estou perdida e confusa**_

_**Não tenho nada a perder**_

_**Espero ter respostas em breve**_

_**P.S Ainda não te esqueci**_

_**Ainda não te esqueci**_

Pegou seu chocolate quente e foi até o caixa pagar. Ao abrir a carteira uma foto três por quatro caiu de um pequeno bolso e ela abaixou-se para pegar. Entregou o dinheiro para a mulher enquanto admirava a foto. Fora a única que ela conseguiu tirar quando ele sorriu. Ele ficava tão bonito com os lábios curvados, ficava tão mais ele... Lembrou-se então do gosto que os lábios dele tinham. Eram macios e faziam-na chegar aos céus quando eles tocavam os dela. Ela nunca esqueceria...

_**Você sabia que ainda tenho todas as suas fotos**_

_**Não tenho coragem de abrir mão delas ainda**_

_**Oh no...**_

_**Tentei esquecer o gosto de seus beijos**_

_**Mas algumas coisas uma garota nunca irá se esquecer**_

Recebeu o troco e enquanto degustava o chocolate agora já morno por causa do frio intenso das ruas caminhou para casa. Para finalmente tomar um banho extremamente quente e se encolher debaixo das cobertas para poder ter um pouco de paz e talvez até chorar um pouco naquela véspera de natal, como sempre...

Agora já passavam de onze da noite, as famílias que comemoravam o natal já deviam estar reunidas e riam e festejavam isso... Como ela fazia com seu marido e filho há cinco anos. Como ela gostara do natal há quatro anos... Fora seu ultimo, mas ela curtiu muito, comprara montanhas de presentes tanto para seu filho quanto para seu marido e todos os três estavam muito felizes.

Entrou na rua de sua casa e em poucas passadas parou na frente de sua casa e levou a chave a fechadura destrancando e abrindo a mesma entrando na enorme casa.

Mas ela estava tentando esquecer de momentos que não tinham mais volta, ela estava tentando recomeçar, mas as coisas não acontecem de uma hora para outra, ainda mais quando a ferida é maior do que podemos suportar.

_**Você não sabe, tenho tentado, tentado**_

_**Te tirar de minha cabeça**_

_**Mas não consigo**_

_**Mesmo com o tempo**_

_**Estou perdida e confusa**_

_**Não tenho nada a perder**_

_**Espero ter respostas em breve**_

_**P.S Ainda não te esqueci**_

_**Ainda não te esqueci**_

Ao entrar no hall da casa deixou a chave no aparador e o casaco no cabide do armário que havia ali e acendeu as luzes. Foi então até a sala admirando como tudo ainda estava no lugar, apesar de não ir até ali por longos 364 dias. Seguiu por todos os outros cômodos vendo que nada estava fora do lugar e lembrando-se de todos os momentos bons e ruins que passara ali.

Seguindo para o segundo andar caminhou pelo longo corredor e notou que a luz do quarto que mais queria entrar já estava acesa. Cautelosamente abriu a porta e viu algo que nunca poderia imaginar em toda sua existência.

- Sesshomaru... - sussurrou.

O youkai virou para ver quem ele já sabia que já estava ali. Deixou o que tinha em mãos na cômoda e caminhou até a mulher olhando-a profundamente nos olhos, que agora estavam marejados de lágrimas.

Ela levantou as mãos levando-as ao rosto dele como se certificasse de que aquilo não era apenas um sonho e finalmente as lágrimas caíram livremente por seu rosto deixando extremamente vermelho pelo choro. Circundou o corpo dele com as mãos num abraço apertado e cheio de saudade.

- Eu sinto muito... - disse ela baixo, mas sabendo que ele poderia ouvir.

_**Você não sabe, tenho tentado, tentado**_

_**Te tirar de minha cabeça**_

_**Mas não consigo**_

_**Mesmo com o tempo**_

_**Estou perdida e confusa**_

_**Não tenho nada a perder**_

- Shh... Você não teve culpa... Inuyasha só morreu porque chegou a hora dele, sabíamos que ele não poderia ficar aqui por muito tempo. Apenas quero que você me perdoe por deixar você por todos esses anos sozinha, por não ter te apoiado e por não ter te amado como eu deveria. E quero que saiba também que suas cartas me ajudaram a ver a burrada que eu fazia comigo mesmo...

- Eu tentei tirá-lo por tanto tempo de minha cabeça, mas eu não consigo esquecer de tudo que nós passamos juntos, mesmo com todo o tempo longe de você... Eu estou confusa.

- Então eu peço, que aceite este Sesshomaru de volta, apenas por mais uma vez, apenas me dê mais uma chance, de poder lhe recompensar e tentar apagar, mesmo que sendo quase impossível, este período pelo qual você sofreu tanto.

- Eu não tenho nada a perder, apenas a recuperar Sesshomaru...

-

-

-

-

_Será que eu fui clara o suficiente nessa oneshot? O.o' Desculpem se eu num fui clara ou se alguém não entendeu eu prometo tentar esclarecer todas as duvidas que surgirem..._

_1º: Sim isso é uma oneshot... Isso mesmo, já acabou..._

_2º: Inuyasha não me pertence, muito menos a música, ela pertence a Rihanna (PS I'm Still Not Over You)._

_3º: Sim nessa one o Inuyasha é filho do Sesshy com a Rin e que eu deixei bem claro morreu..._

_Acho que é só... Espero que tenham gostado, mesmo ela sendo assim sem pé nem cabeça, me surgiu do nada e eu decidi escrever já que para as minhas outras fics eu estou sem idéias, as quais eu preciso urgentemente continuar... x.x'_

_Kisus!_


End file.
